Palatable or No
Back to 2010 Logs Shark NPC Dragon Shark is on patrol, more or less. Taking a walking route instead of driving, just to clear his head a bit. He's over thinking things again. This sad little patch of land only reminds him what over thinking can do.. it can lay waste to things you hold dear. He stops in the middle of the shelled area, looking around. *WHOOSH* Something flew by overhead, and the ground shivers as there's a THUMP as whatever it was, landed, without the usual sound of a rocket shell or a seeker. Shark's scanners, which are always on when he's out and about, notice something fly overhead. Way too big to be a normal seeker. He hmms thoughtfully. If it was Sky Lynx, he would have landed closer. This made the young mech suspicious. He keeps his optics locked on where the shiver came from, trying to see if anything large may be approaching. Rumble, rummage, and indeed, something started to thump his way. A huge monstrous reptilian creature. Silver shining scales and pools of molten gold as it trundled, not seeing Shark as it walks right by, then pauses. Sniff. "... I smell you." Shark's scanners show the movement, the sound of the thumps were also telling him exactly where this thing was in respects to his own location. He's very still, spotting the shining visage as it walks right by as if it didn't even notice him. He has no fear of it, however. Remaining oddly calm, he replies, "And I see you." The dracobot pauses, sniffing again, then smirks as he tilts his head down, pointing it in Sharks' direction "Indeed, I am hard to miss." he remarks simply. "You do not smell like the other one... you smell *sniff* Like the ground and *Sniff* Rubber." Shark holds his ground, unmoving. Staring the thing down as he listens to it speak perfect Cybertronian. "Other one huh." he says, focusing all his scanners on the thing. The scientist are going to love this. "Do go on." A pause "... Go on where?" he asks. His armor seemed to fuzz his insides, but they were definitely viewable, interlocking gear and parts... no sign yet of a Transformation cog as his head lowered to focus on Shark "Hmm... Are you palatable?" Shark flashes his teeth just then, "I meant do continue as in would you elaborate." then the question causes him pause, "I would hardly know that.. though a cyber eel I had once never once bit me or sampled me in any way. In fact, she was quite affectionate with me." The dragon bares his teeth back at the grin, his obviously a few times longer "Hmm... " he inhales deeply, moving his nose closer to shark "Well, one would not take an EEL's opinion that high to be honest... " he remarks dryly. Shark doesn't flinch as that head sneaks closer. He shows no fear of this beast that well could eat him on the spot. Ironically that would solve his over thinking problem right quick. "I think if you wanted to eat me that you would have already done so. he points out. "I don’t like wasting energy on snacks that don’t taste good. " the creature remarks back "Although if I was hungry enough I would most definitely. Did you want me to? " he asked. Shark chuckles a bit at the first comment, then shakes his head, "Thanks, but think I'll pass." he states. The creature actually looked a little disappointed. "Another time then." he decides. Shark hmms, "Another time." he agrees. "So do you usually go flying around looking for mechs to consume?" "When I can't find them walking around yes. Sometimes though I just like to go burn something. Nothing like a good rampage before dinner right? " The dragon replies Shark nods to the reply, "Well then, don't let me keep you from doing that." "Right-O! rampage away!" the dragon decides, snapping his head up as he turns to take flight - facing in the direction of Iacon. Shark frowns as that thing points itself toward Iacon. "I wouldn't, if I were you." A pause and its' head swivels around "Why not?" You say, "Cuz I know full well the defenses there will spring to life and gun you down. That's why. But if you are feeling suicidal, then do what you want." One ear twitches a little bit. Then the dragon guffaws loudly, slapping the ground with his tail "Good one! Good one! Gun me down. Hah!" he barks out, finding it hysterical it seems. Shark frowns at the laughter, shaking his head. "Suit yourself." he mutters, moving toward Iacon himself. "See you there." "indeed. Ta ta!" he takes off, wings beating hard as he lifts off into the sky, leaving just dust behind. Shark somehow has a feeling he's going to dread going home.. but he has to if that thing is about to raze it. He transforms and races toward Iacon, radioing in a warning to watch the skies for an incoming. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shark's Logs